Take your Heart!
by cowardly.coward
Summary: Being half-Japanese, half-Russian was already hard enough, now just add being a (secretly) gifted detective trying to catch a band of elusive(and kinda hot) thieves into the mix, and you've got yourself one whole new level of Hell.


In the dead of night, while the city of Yokohama sleeps, a single cat hides among the rooftops. The moonlight throws a shadow across his face, only illuminating the _cat's _uneven silver hair and his black mask, which covers his right eye and a third of his face.

Surely, you think, I am describing a young boy, with fair skin and bright colourful eyes. You are right to think so, however… The boy's movements across the rooftops of London beg to differ. The way he sneaks around silently, not making any noise and expertly hiding his presence among the shadows, makes any innocent passerby think of a cat.

Who is he exactly? Who is this lonesome cat, hunting for something in the dead of night?

The proper term for it, in his case at least, would be to describe him as a cat burglar. Breaking in and out of treasuries, banks, museums, art galleries, aristocrats' homes and the like. All the while not making a single sound. Truly, _cat burglar_ suits him.

But how can he not make even a single sound? Even on squeaky metal roofs, and wet alleyways he is invisible.

That is because, ever since he was a little boy, his senses were sharper, his hearing clearer, and even his eyes could see in the darkest of nights everything, like the sun was shining. The boy, the _cat_ was born special. With attributes of a feline hunter, and then some. The boy was stronger than a regular human was, faster and more tenacious too. All of those attributes are how he can navigate through the empty streets without making a single sound.

Why is this boy a cat burglar? What made him steal and plunder the wealthiest of establishments in the city of Yokohama? The answer, as it is in most cases, is for revenge. Revenge on the system and the people who sought after the _cat_ because of jealousy, curiosity or just pure malice.

His name is Nakajima Atsushi, and all his life he was running away, hiding, living in fear of the days to come. But, the tables have now turned, and the hunted has become the hunter. Raining down torment and suffering to those who have hunted him and anyone like him.

Don't be concerned though, he only steals their 'hard-earned' fortune, and gives to the less fortunate ones, who cannot afford food or a roof over their heads. Never keeping too much for himself.

Then, you might ask, how is it possible for him to pull off such high risk heists all by himself? It's not. Which is why he's not alone.

Aside from Nakajima Atsushi, there is also another thief. In this particular case, we may refer to him as a gentleman thief. Always taking his time to alert the detectives on where the next heist will be, or his whereabouts, or how funny they look trying to find him. And of course, he never lies to them either. They are just too slow (physically and mentally, he sometimes jokes) to catch him. By the time the detectives arrive, he is already gone through the window, and then every trace of his existence disappears.

But please, do not think that he has the agility or the speed of Nakajima Atsushi, he doesn't. What he possesses are a quick wit, deft hands and a smart mind that keep him from getting caught.

The _gentleman_ uses his quick wit to escape tricky and unforeseen situations, his deft hands can unlock even the most complicated locks, and his smart mind makes him come up with detailed plans and predictions on what his 'enemies'(commonly known as detectives) will do.

His appearance is in direct contrast with the _cat's_ appearance. With short brown hair (even fluffy, I'd say), chocolate coloured eyes and a white mask over his left eye, a sister to Nakajima Atsushi's black one.

Even his approach is different, instead of sneaking around alleys and rooftops, the _gentleman_ casually strides towards the heist location, usually going in through a window or a backdoor. But, if he's in a particularly good mood, he uses the front door, even going to the extent of looking right into the security cameras and _smiling_ before opening the front doors with ease. Truly, like a gentleman.

But who is this _gentleman_ and why is he purposely infuriating the hard-working people trying to catch them? Seemingly always underestimating them?

That is because, once upon a time, he was in love.

However, his love was not a romantic kind, no. Think of it as a familial love, the way you love your family or friends, but much, much deeper than that. He once loved the man who gave him hope, who gave him a reason to _live_.

Alas, not all good things are meant to last. The same detectives in the police force, who are now hunting him down, are the same people who murdered his savior, his best friend. Murdered him in cold blood, because in this world there can never be a better reason to kill somebody than corruption.

Corrupt politicians and corrupt police officers are ultimately the ones who killed him. And for a petty reason such as not liking how his new book seemingly reflected all that corruption, calling them out for being greedy and repulsive, which they are. That is how, in the _gentleman's_ eyes at least, Oda Sakunosuke died because he wrote a book.

The name of the gentleman thief is Dazai Osamu, and he has a vendetta. A vendetta against the corrupt scum who killed his friend, as well as other people's friends and family, all for the sake of their own reputation and vanity.

So, he steals their gold and money, as well as their sanity. He provokes them to no end, taunting and teasing and trying to show them how stupid they are. How easily they follow orders, like a flock of sheep, even though it's him giving them out.

Dazai Osamu hates the police force. And the police force hates him back with just as much fervor.


End file.
